kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat)
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = A Hollow Beating in the Heart! |numberofepisodes = 1 |cast = Kazuki Komine }} This was born from data of the Rhythm game, DoReMiFa Beat. It can copy and manipulate the Rider Gashat installed on his head. Character History It is released from the girlfriend of a musician who had been targeted by the previous Bugster after Kamen Rider Brave Level 1 defeated its Buster Union. It fights Brave and Ex-Aid until Graphite arrives, when it moves off to the side; it escapes with Graphite after Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 interferes. It shows up later to target the musician again, summoning a group of Bugster Virus street dancers to join Graphite in facing the arriving Riders. When Brave relocates the battle to a forest with his Stage Select, the DoReMiFa Collabos is defeated by an Ice Mode Taddle Critical Finish, releasing the Gashat to be claimed by Brave. Personality Due to the influence of DoReMiFa Beat, it possess a rapper-like persona. Also, unlike the previous Collabos, it can speak human language to some degree, mostly DJ-like lines like "Yo" and "Hey". Still, it seems to have much less intellect than other Bugsters encountered before. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. - Monster= - DoReMiFa Beat= ;Bugster Virus summoning :Like other Bugsters, it can summon a group of Bugster Viruses, this time costumed as street dancers in hoodies and jeans. ; :Using the set of speakers strapped to its torso, it can release a stream of musical notes at its foes. Instead of being a straight-up attack, the targets have the chance to avoid it by moving like on a rhythm dance game to hit the notes in the proper order and manner; clearing with a Perfect will save them, failing with a Miss will cause them to take explosive damage. This attack can target multiple enemies at the same time. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 6 }} }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *He is the only Collabos Bugster whose armament does not correspond to an actual Bugster from said game, in this case, Poppy Pipopapo, unless another DoReMiFa Beat Bugster featuring similar weapons has simply yet to be revealed. Sources *'' '' - Page 9 See Also *Poppy Pipopapo - Another Bugster from the data of the same game. References Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Object Monsters